


The King's Boy

by KaiTorres



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, PTSD, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiTorres/pseuds/KaiTorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny Ackerman takes his sister's body to be buried. He leaves her son, Levi, in the care of the brothel keeper. Levi takes his mother's place and rises high enough to become the king's favorite. When King Fritz is dethroned by Queen Historia, Levi has to deal with Commander Smith, who has no desire to keep him in the castle. He decides to persuade him the only way he knows how. Spoiler warning for Chapter 69.</p><p>Based on this prompt from the SNK kinkmeme: https://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/19979.html?thread=10087691#cmt10087691</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Week

"Next."

Levi is next in line and he steels himself as he watches the head chef depart from Commander Smith's office. He looks to her for an affirmation that she will be staying in the employ of the royal family, and she gives him a small smile -- yes.

Queen Historia of the Reiss family is now the supreme ruler of the Wall, and she seems to be the magnanimous sort, as only those who swore loyalty to the former king were asked to leave. Still, Levi cannot help but worry. If the rumors are true, the queen is not interested in male companionship, and that is his only position in this castle.

Commander Smith of the Survey Corps has taken over as head of the guards until a more suitable replacement can be appointed. Yesterday, he gathered everyone in the courtyards and informed them that everyone will be subject to an assessment to see if they can maintain their position in the castle. Levi supposes that is Smith's diplomatic way of saying, "I want to clear out potential backstabbers and dissenters."

He wonders what Smith's position is on whores.

"Close the door behind you."

Levi does as he is told. He approaches the commander's desk and takes a seat in the chair in front of it.

"Good afternoon, Levi," Erwin greets, looking up from his papers.

"Good afternoon, Commander Smith."

"I'm afraid I've some bad news for you."

Levi's loose grip on the armrest tightens.

Commander Smith continues. "I have nothing against you, or your line of work, but I'm afraid we can no longer have you working in the castle. Frankly, Her Majesty is uninterested in keeping you, and based on the accounts of the high steward, the former king pays you an exorbitant amount."

Levi lets out a long, slow breath. "He bought me expensive gifts, that's why the high steward claims I'm expensive. I'm not. I can live without that."

Commander Smith looks at him quietly. "I'm afraid that's not the only issue. I heard the king...had you entertain guests and some nobles have sent me letters, asking after you."

Levi's throat tightens. "Don't sell me to them."

Commander Smith's eyebrows rise in surprise. "Pardon?"

"Don't sell me to them," Levi repeats. He has a hard time breathing, memories from his childhood coming to the surface. He was not the only one to claw his way up from the dirt; unsavory men from his past, too, came to be important enough to be guests to the former king. He puts a hand over his mouth, wills the bile down.

"That wasn't my intention at all. It's stirring unwanted attention, that's all. I'm sorry. But still, I can't allow you to stay here. I will allow you to stay for a week, until you can find another place. That's all I can say on the matter."

Levi stands shakily, unready to leave the room.

"Next," Commander Smith calls.

Outside, Levi can hear the next person in line approaching, one of the maids.

"One week?" Levi asks suddenly.

"One week," Commander Smith assures him.


	2. The Black Dress

Levi has not put this dress on in years. He wore it when the king first paraded him around his friends--powerful merchants, nobles, and high-ranking officers of the Military Police. It was a black dress made of the lightest material, floating with the lightest breeze. Levi had never worn anything like it. The first time he put it on, he felt like the air would lift him up and he would fly. For a wild second, he had considered jumping off of the balcony of the castle to attempt it.

He pauses and shakes the fantasy off. He observes himself in the mirror. It still fits him well, the neckline cut just enough to expose his shoulders, the skirt long enough to touch the ground. On each side, the material is sheer so that the guests can see more of his skin. 

He wore his hair long back then as the brothel owner had insisted on it; made him look more like his mother, he claimed. It was important for him to appear female, especially when the king became interested in him. The Wall cult's presence is much more profound in Sina than in the underground.

He remembers hearing the guests whispering, wondering if they would find a cunt or a cock under the skirt, elbowing each other to try and find out. He wears his hair short now, as the last time the king had shared him, a drunken nobleman had taken a pair of shears to his head and chopped his locks off. He was near bald when the man was done, great patches of hair missing. The king had been so disgusted by it that he threw the man into the dungeons until Levi's hair grew back. Levi supposes that the man is the dungeons still, if Commander Smith has not meddled with that too.

He turns several times in front of the mirror. He has grown quite a bit since, his face no longer youthful enough to be mistaken for a younger version of his mother. He wonders if he should put on a wig, if Commander Smith would prefer him effeminate, like the king did.

"Levi, I'm here to clean up," Liza, a maid, greets as she walks through the door. Before, she would have knocked and waited for his reply, but he no longer has that standing in this castle.

"Oh! You haven't worn that in years," she says when she notices him. "It still looks good on you."

Levi shrugs. "Not as good as it used to be."

"Is there a special occasion?"

"I'm about to be kicked out of the castle. I thought I'd indulge myself with expensive shit before I go back to bending over for the drunk perverts in the underground.

Levi watches her reflection frown in the mirror. "The commander said you couldn't stay?"

"No."

"But maybe the queen would-"

"Liza," he sighs. "I'm almost two decades older than the queen. She wouldn't want me."

Liza looks down at her feet.

"But maybe," Levi adds as he preens in front the of the mirror. He reaches for the kohl on his vanity and applies it thinly around his eyes. "Maybe there's someone else who'd be interested in me."


	3. Leverage

The woman who was the king's favorite before him was named Clara. She died in childbirth. Her child, the king's bastard, was stillborn. She was dead only two days when the king found him loitering naked in the house of a famous jeweler, waiting for his client to return from work. Levi had thought that he would be hanged. Instead, the king put his own necklace around Levi's neck, and told him that he could keep it if he joined the king in his carriage.

When Levi was shown to his new room, it was still full of Clara's things. By her bedside table, a small white knitted blanket lay in anticipation of a baby that would never use it. Levi had carefully packed her things away except for the blanket.

It lays now, by his bedside table. He remembers his mother when he sees it, remembers how she would patch rags together to make their clothes. She would have been a fine seamstress, if she only had the money to open a shop.

A knock startles him. Liza enters the room without announcing herself. "We're having dinner downstairs now. The soldiers just finished eating."

Levi used to dine with the king. Now, he dines with the servants.

"It's fine. I'm not hungry."

Liza nods and walks out of the room. Levi waits for the sound of her footsteps to indicate she is gone before he leaves. He idles in the halls leading to Commander Smith's office, angling himself by the large windows just so that the moonlight can illuminate his features. He does not have to wait long. Commander Smith approaches him.

Levi is quick to note that Commander Smith's eyes rake over him, though his expression remains neutral.

"Levi."

"Commander."

"Can I help you with anything?"

Levi moves with purpose, walking in an exact manner that allows the flowing skirt to cling to his legs. He sees the commander's eyes look exactly where he wants it to.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you in private."

Commander Smith nods and gestures towards his office. "Certainly. If you would follow me."

Levi does not allow the commander to walk first. He turns and hopes the commander is still watching as he leads the way to his office. He only pauses when he reaches the door and he allows Commander Smith to open it for him. He makes sure to brush against him as he walks in, noting how Commander Smith seems to catch the scent of his perfume as he breathes deeply.

Levi settles into the chair in front of Commander Smith's desk.

"So," the commander begins as he walks to his own chair. "What did you want to discuss?"

"My stay here."

"Ah, of course." Commander Smith gestures for him to continue.

"I won't beat around the bush, Commander. You don't think I'm useful, and I don't want to leave. So I have a proposal that might work for both of us. I am aware of every dirty secret the former king and his allies have. I'm willing to give them to you in exchange for my stay here."

Commander Smith leans forward and Levi thinks he is already playing into his hand.

"I'm not interested in making more enemies for Her Majesty."

"Whether you know their secrets or not, they're already Her Majesty's enemies."

Levi sees the ghost of a smile on the commander's face.

"I'm not here to put every political rival we have in the dungeons."

Levi leans forward. "Who says you should put them on trial? It's called leverage, Erwin."

Commander Smith finally smiles at his boldness, but he does nothing further to acknowledge Levi's use of his first name. "What makes you think I don't already know their secrets? What makes you think I don't have leverage?

Levi stills. It never occurred to him that Commander Smith would already know the scandalous dealings of the crown, but it makes sense to him now. No commander could put a teenager on the throne without leverage.

"Well, Levi?"

"Do you want my information or not?" Levi asks quietly.

"No. I'm afraid not," Commander Smith replies.

Plan B. Levi sighs and sits back on the chair, boneless and dispirited. His posture allows the dress to slip down his chest, exposing just a small part of his nipples. He feels Commander Smith's gaze on him turn feverish.

"Don't I have anything I could offer you? I'm sure I could be of some use," Levi offers. "I can clean your office, wash your clothes-"

"The maids already take care of that."

"I could massage you. I know your work is very physical as a soldier, and I've been told I'm quite good at it," Levi makes sure the commander is watching as he appreciatively eyes his body, from his handsome face to his wide shoulder, and down his chest.

Commander Smith's voice sounds strained now. "I don't think that's necessary. If we have nothing more to discuss, then I would appreciate it if you leave me to my work."

Levi decides not to push. He wants to be seductive, not desperate. He slowly rises from his chair, bends down and makes sure Commander Smith gets a good look down his dress.

Levi inwardly rolls his eyes when the commander quickly averts his gaze.

"Good night then, Commander Smith."

"Good night, Levi."


	4. Day One of the Last Week

Day 1 of the Last Week

Levi walks down to the kitchens for breakfast. He has chosen to wear a blue sundress for today, short-sleeved with a crisp collar. The skirt barely comes down to his knees. He remembers why it was made for him. The seamstress told him that pale blue would suit his skin and the king had told her to give the dress a light shimmer to remind him of the ocean. Levi had never seen the ocean before and the king had shown him two paintings of it; one that was sunny and serene, and the other raging in a tempestuous storm and swallowing a ship in its gray waves.

Truth be told, Levi had preferred the second painting.

"Levi," the head chef, Victoria, greets. "It's rare to see you down here."

"You'll see me down here more often."

Victoria gives him a sad smile as she sets to preparing a simple plate of bread and cheese for him. "Liza updated us on your situation."

Levi nods. He gratefully accepts the plate that Victoria gives him. "I suppose I'm no longer allowed to ask for tea?"

Victoria shakes her head. "It's too expensive, dear. I'm sorry."

Levi takes a seat on a stool and smiles. "You should buy cheaper tea now. It's not like they can tell the difference."

Victoria chuckles and shushes him. "Now, now, watch that talk, you're already in trouble."

"Exactly. I'm already in trouble. It's not going to get any worse," Levi takes a bite of the bread and cheese. The spread truly is meager, and the bread tastes a few days old, but Levi reminds himself of much worse it is going to get is he does not secure his position in the castle, and he remembers to be grateful.

"You look lovely. The king would've said so."

"Thank you." Levi does not argue. In front of the servants, the king was always affectionate to him, but in private, he was an entirely different man. He was always wary of how he was perceived in public.

"Good morning!" Victoria's assistant cook, Geneva, greets as she enters the kitchen. She spots Levi. "Oh! You're up early."

"I'm always up early. You just don't see it."

Geneva nods. "I suppose I wouldn't. Since you're always upstairs."

"Not anymore," Victoria reminds offhandedly. "Get to work, girl. Her Majesty will be up in an hour."

Levi polishes off his plate and puts it in the sink. "I'll get out of the way then."

"Nonsense! You don't have anything to do, right? You can stay and help."

Levi takes a careful look around the kitchen and realizes that he knows very little about cooking.

"Commander Smith asked us to bring his breakfast up to his office today. Says he won't be joining the rest of the soldiers in the dining hall," Victoria adds. "We're short two people anyway. Those silly girls. Had to go and swear loyalty to the king."

Geneva sighs. "I know. I tried to talk them out of it."

Levi wanders to Victoria's side. "I suppose I can help. What should I do?"

"Well, you haven't been trained. I suppose the easiest would be to wash and dice." Victoria takes several vegetables from the pantry and hands them to Levi. "Get started."

\---

Erwin barely slept last night. Still, he pushes himself to finish his daily routine in the bath, washing and shaving himself until he is presentable. Later in the day, he would be meeting with Hange and the high steward for the crown's funding of the Survey Corps. He is on a tight schedule and he needs to push his body past its fatigue.

When he walks into his office, he finds Levi standing by the door, waiting patiently with a tray in his hand, presumably his breakfast.

"Levi?" Erwin asks. "Why are you here?"

"I brought your breakfast, commander," Levi confirms Erwin's thoughts.

"Thank you," Erwin replies. He moves to open the door. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Not at all," Levi assures.

Erwin allows Levi to step in first. He watches as Levi carefully places the tray dead-center on his table before removing the cloche. He adjusts the cutleries too, making sure they are spaced perfectly apart. 

Erwin hovers over Levi to closely watch him prepare his breakfast. Erwin smells vegetable soup, cooked ham, and freshly-baked bread. He finds several slices of cheeses and apples, and a bunch of grapes. He sighs fondly, unable to restrain himself from appreciating the delicious spread. When his father was alive, he was able to enjoy meals like this every now and then. It made him realize how much he missed it.

Levi finishes pouring him tea. He steps back, standing by the side of the desk.

Erwin takes his seat and turns to regard Levi. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Will you be bringing me my breakfast everyday until you leave?"

"If you won't mind."

Erwin sighs. "You're not a maid, Levi."

Levi raises a brow. "Did I claim to be one? I only said I'd bring you breakfast. Consider it a thank you for allowing me to stay a week."

Erwin looks down at his breakfast with another sigh. He feels Levi's gaze transfer to his food. "Did you really eat?"

"Yes."

"Enough?"

Levi pauses. It occurs to Erwin that Levi must have eaten well, being the king's favorite. He wonders how he is eating now. "Do you like grapes? I don't really care for it."

Levi blinks at him, as if he did not expect the gesture.

Erwin takes the grapes from bowl and hands it out to Levi. He expects Levi to take it from his hand, but Levi takes his hand instead. Erwin tenses, watching Levi's eyelids close, his white teeth around the dark red grape. A drop of juice drips from his mouth as he takes a bite, and a pink tongue licks it off.

When Levi opens his eyes to look at him, Erwin realizes that his mouth has fallen open just the slightest bit. Erwin clears his throat. "You can take it from my hand. I really don't have the time to feed it to you one by one."

Levi smiles, amused. He does as he is told.

Erwin is starkly aware of Levi by his side as he eats the grapes, making small appreciative noises that sound like something else. He curses that he can still see Levi from the corners of his eyes. He gets fixated on the sight of Levi's legs in that damn dress as he starts eating his soup. He feels very much awake now.


	5. The High Steward

Reginald, the high steward, is a wrinkled man whose face droops lower whenever he sees Erwin Smith. Erwin knows because he has seen the man in high spirits, looking almost a decade younger when faced with Queen Historia. He had expected Reginald to be politely disinterested in her. Though she was of royal blood, she was also a bastard child, and the elite had never looked kindly upon children born outside of wedlock. But Reginald looks at her as if she is made of gold and silver.

In contrast, Reginald always seems bothered by him. Even more so now as Erwin finishes detailing the expenses of the crown and the corps and how they intend to be able to afford both in the efforts to win the war against the titans.

"Well, Reginald?" Erwin asks.

"Yeah, Reggie," Hange says as she turns to Reginald enthusiastically.

Reginald seems even more perturbed by Hange. He has gotten used to Hange's smell, but it seems Reginald's nose has never been so offended.

"Did you factor in the cost of metals? It will grow more expensive the moment we start manufacturing more weapons. Not only for us but for the citizens as well. Our mines aren't as abundant as they used to be."

Erwin turns back to his computations. "I wasn't aware that the mines are beginning to run dry."

Reginald sighs. "Well, it's something to think about. We can tax the people more, but if you want to keep Her Majesty's position, I would advise against it."

"Do you think we could find another source beyond the Walls in the near future?" Erwin asks Hange.

"It's a possibility, but it's a slim one. I'll take us a long time to find ores. And then we'd have to build a settlement around it. We'd have to transport miners, and we'd also have to keep them safe somehow."

"You could use the metals from the underground city," Reginald suggests. "It is heavily reinforced."

Erwin shakes his head. "Too many people live there. We can't relocate them. Not without reclaiming Wall Maria."

Reginald huffs. "The metal is wasted on them, Commander."

"I'll consider it," Erwin promises. "And use it only after we've exhausted all other options."

Reginald rereads Erwin's notes. "The expenses for the crown, I can approve of. If most of the soldiers will be returning to the barracks in a few weeks, we won't need as much servants to run the castle."

"Good, we'll need that money we save from wages."

"The funding for the rehabilitation of the barracks, we can afford that too. But everything else, from research to manufacturing, it is beyond the matter of expense. For research, you would have to draw out innovators and the rulers before Her Majesty has done a good job of stamping them out."

"But just imagine it Erwin," Hange whispers in awe. "One of us, leading the charge in a flight suit, an actual flight suit! And like a bird, we'd see titans from hundreds of miles away."

Reginald looks at her seriously. "What a changed world. A few days ago, you would have been hanged for that."

Hange smiles gleefully. "I know. Isn't it great?"

"I suppose," Reginald replies. "Have you discussed this with Her Majesty. Or shall we wait until we have finalized everything?"

"She knows that we are discussing expenses, but not the complete details of it. I would prefer we bring it to her attention when we come to an agreement. The queen already has her hands full with learning the responsibilities of a monarch," Erwin explains.

Reginald nods. "You don't have to worry about that, at least. She is in good hands. Madame Tesa is an excellent tutor and scholar."

"I'm glad to hear that. We'll leave it here today," Erwin decides.

Reginald and Hange stand. Reginald bows before them both before hurrying out of the room.

Hange walks up to him. "Man, I thought it'd be easier than this. With the queen on our side and all."

Erwin knows he would hit a roadblock sometime. He is not disheartened in the slightest. "We'll get past this eventually. Thank you for joining the discussion. You should return to your research."

Hange turns and almost immediately turns back to Erwin in a clumsy pirouette. "Oh yeah! Connie told me he saw you lurking around with the ol' king's squeeze. What's that about?"

Erwin schools his face into a neutral expression. "Nothing. He wants to stay. I asked him to leave. He's just trying to persuade me."

Hange nudges his side. "Kitchen gossip says he's trying to get you into bed with him."

Erwin has no doubts about that. Levi is slowly starting to drive him insane. When he finished breakfast this morning, Levi, who gives Erwin a strong vibe of being neat and precise, dropped at least three things while cleaning up. Erwin had to grip his armrest to calm himself down when Levi bent down to pick up a fork and he saw a peek of the white lace undergarment that Levi wore under his dress.

"Weeell?" Hange prods.

"I don't know what you want from me, Hange."

"Oh come on! Live a little! When was the last time you-you know, took a day off?"

Erwin stares at her. Hange grins.

"I'm not going to take advantage of him." Erwin starts walking away.

"It's not taking advantage when he's throwing himself at you!" Hange calls after him.


	6. Fly

Levi has been walking around the grounds aimlessly when he comes upon the soldiers training in the courtyard. He watches them in their 3DMG, setting up targets along the castle walls while another slices them down. When he was a child, he heard that a couple of kids got 3DMG somehow. He had kept the windows of the brothel open then, hoped to catch the sight of kids like him flying through the air one day, until he received news that they were caught by the Military Police. He shut the fantasy down and closed the windows, as he should.

"Heeeey!"

Levi ducks just in time as a woman in goggles flies past him on her 3DMG. In the distance, a flag comes floating down to the ground.

"Sorry!" She calls out from a few feet away. She seems to have landed just fine. "Misfired and caught that flag-thing instead of the wall."

She stands up and fixes the goggles on her face. "There! Much better!"

Levi checks her over and he fights back the bile rising up in his throat when her smell finally hits him. "It's okay. We're both fine, I think."

"Hange," she puts out her hand.

Levi takes it and shakes it briefly. "Levi."

"You ever seen 3DMG before?"

Levi nods. "A few times. The Military Police would chase people around where I live."

Hange's eyes widen. "Oh, somehow I figured you've lived in the castle your whole life. Like some nobleman's son or something."

Levi lets out a short, sharp laugh. "Not even close. I grew up in the underground."

"No kidding?"

"Yes, I'm serious."

"And now you live in the palace!" Hange gasps.

Levi is quiet. Hange cringes when she realizes what she said. "Oh yeah, you're the uh-"

"Ex-king's old fucktoy, yes," Levi supplies.

Hange cringes more. "So, where are you off to? When you have to leave?"

Levi shrugs. "I don't know. Back to the underground, I guess. I can't afford to live here in Sina. Or even in Rose."

Hange frowns. "Wait, didn't the king pay you?"

"He bought me from the brothel. I'm something of a kept man, I don't exactly receive wages because what would I spend it on? The king buys everything for me," Levi answers. 

Hange looks at him with a pity-stricken face. Levi looks away. It is too late for regrets. When the brothel keeper first allowed him to venture out of the brothel to service a client in his own home, he should have run, but he didn't. He was a child of twelve with nowhere else to go and he knew there were worse places besides the brothel. A wild-eyed man had told him once that faggots like him were exiled to a place beyond the Wall where he would be ripped apart and eaten by titans. He was just ten.

"Look, Levi, I'm sure we could find some kind of work for you in the castle." Hange pauses to think. "Have you...ever invented anything?"

Levi looks at her, confused. "I can't say I have."

Hange crosses her arms and drops her head to her chest in deep thought. "Mhm. Give me a day. I can probably come up with something."

Levi shrugs. "I'm only good at cleaning, but according to Commander Smith, we already have enough maids."

Hange nods to indicate she heard him. Levi's attention is taken away from her when he spots the queen among the soldiers, wearing her uniform and gear as if she is still a member of the corps. He wonders if she is, if she still wants to journey beyond the Walls and engage in battle with titans. He wonders why someone would ever prefer that over living in a castle.

"Commander!" a brown-haired girl greets and Levi turns again, eyes landing immediately on Commander Smith's blond head. He is wearing his 3DMG too. He watches as the commander engages in a brief talk with a taller man. His companion takes off and after a five-second headstart, Commander Smith gives chase. They soar above his head and Commander Smith looks down just long enough to meet his eyes.

Levi's heart jumps to his throat.


	7. Crack

Erwin is heading to his chambers for a quick wash before lunch when he comes across Levi again. He is holding a watering can and standing by the plants in the balcony across his chamber doors.

"Levi," Erwin greets casually. "Isn't that the gardener's work?"

"He tried wrestling a horse away from the marigolds. It didn't end well," Levi replies flatly. "Luckily, some of your brats were close by and they managed to save him before he got trampled. He did fall badly though. He asked me if I could water the plants for him today since everyone else is busy."

"My subordinates," Erwin corrects offhandedly. "And it's kind of you to do that."

"You should have another stable built, if you insist on keeping your horses here. You can't just let them wander around."

"They're not supposed to be wandering around. I'll find out who was negligent with their horse," Erwin promises.

Levi nods and turns back to the plants. It surprises Erwin that Levi does not try to flirt with him. He tries not to be disappointed about it.

"Levi, would you-" Erwin stops himself. What had he been thinking to ask? Levi could you run a bath for me? He almost wants to knock his head against a wall, his boyish days of impulsively trying to impress Marie coming back to him.

Levi turns to him, waiting.

"Nothing." Erwin shakes his head and hurries inside.

Erwin walks into the bath. A private bath with a tub and a tap, he mulls. He wonders how expensive it would be to fill the tub and soak in it everyday. He takes the leather straps of his 3DMG off, placing it carefully on the floor so it does not tangle. His shirt follows, folded haphazardly, his boots, pants, undergarments. He takes a washcloth, soaks it with water from the tap, and wipes his face clean. The cool cloth is soothing against his skin, still warm from exertion.

His mind wanders to Levi, , just a wall away, a few paces from where he stands, tending to the plants in that dress. He imagines him on all fours trying to pick out dead leaves, his skirt slipping up, a strip of white lace between his buttocks.

Erwin groans, feeling himself flush from arousal and guilt. He lays down the washcloth on the rim of the tub, one hand stifling the sounds from his own mouth as the other moves down his body, encircling his cock, pumping it to full hardness.

He imagines Levi in that black dress, slipping down his shoulder, down his chest, like black water parting from his body. He imagines those kohl-lined eyes looking at him from across his desk, daring him to touch.

He palms his balls when he feels the first drop of precome on his dick. He imagines Levi kneeling in front of him in nothing but that slip of white lace. The head of his arousal poking from the waistband as Levi takes Erwin's cock into his mouth.

Erwin's hand returns to his shaft, pumping tighter and faster as he replaces the memory of the grape in Levi's mouth with his erection, pink tongue lapping at the slit of his cock. The sounds Levi made this morning worms its way into his fantasy, the steady stream of mhm, mm, hm repeating over and over in his head as he imagines Levi sucking him down.

The bath echoes with his heavy breathing as he nears his release, fucking into Levi's willing mouth, his neat black hair turning messy as he bobs his head up and down Erwin's shaft, and Erwin grabs his hair as he feels his legs shaking. He watches as Levi palms his own cock, running the lace back and forth and teasing over the rose red skin of his erection, aching for touch. 

Erwin wants to touch him, wants to turn him around and bend him over and find Levi's hole already slick with oil, ready for him, as if he knew - without a doubt - that Erwin would break. He wants Levi to spread his hole with both hands, impatient. Erwin, he would call, he would tease, whisper Erwin's name like a lover. Erwin.

His mind jumps to that mouth again. His whole body feels so warm and the air feels heavy in the bath. Levi runs a hand between his ass, teasing. He pulls off, lapping at Erwin's slit while he fingers Erwin shallowly, just enough to bring Erwin over the edge. He takes Levi's head and forces him back down on his cock. He is so close. Levi can feel it and it pleases him. Levi looks up at him and smiles around his cock. Erwin loses it. He pumps into that mouth few times more and comes shuddering into that mouth and Levi takes all of it in, drinks him down, pleasing him, raking his nails down Erwin's thighs, until Erwin is spent, until the high of his release settles, and he is standing alone in the bath with a come-splattered tub. 

Erwin runs his clean hand through his hair, trying to catch his breath. His whole body is shaking, but for an entirely different reason. He reaches for the washcloth again and kneels in front of the tub to clean it - sorry, I'm sorry Levi, running over and over in his head.


	8. Kuchel's Brat

Levi was delirious from hunger. He felt lightheaded and sleepy, but he had to stay awake because his mother was sick and he had to watch her. He was going to get better soon. He watched from the floor, waiting for her to come back, as the brothel keeper wrapped his mother up in her own bedsheets and deposited her body into the hands of a man carrying a gun.

"Do you want her boy too?"

"That's her brat? Who's his father?"

"Don't know. One of her customers, probably."

"Do you think someone else would come for him?"

"Doubt it. Nobody's ever come to claim him."

The man looked at Levi and Levi looked back at him hollowly.

"Well? Are you going to take him?" The brothel keeper asked impatiently.

"I don't know shit about raising a brat."

"We'll keep him here then. Make him clean the place or something."

"That'd be good. Just keep him fed. The brat's practically skin and bones."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll handle it. How are you related to Kuchel again?"

"I'm her brother." The man glanced at him and then walked away.

Don't take my mother.

Levi had cleaned the place, a morsel of food for every prostitute's room that he cleaned. He cleaned until his hands cracked and bled, until every inch was spotless. He would rub and rub at a spot until he started to splinter the wood, because the moment he was done cleaning, they would drag him back to the room where his mother died, where a different man always waited to be serviced. He had to keep cleaning. Clean. He had to clean or he'd be taken back to the room. He can't let go of the broom or the towel. He had to be cleaning, always, or else. Are you done cleaning, Levi? No. Not yet. I can't leave it, I'm almost done. Not yet. It's still dirty. I'm still cleaning, no. No! NO!

Levi blinks. He is on his knees scrubbing furiously at a spot on the balcony where the dirt from the potted plants has started staining the marble. He pulls his hand back, dirt-stained and peeling. He sits on his heels, unable to find the strength to stand yet. He looks forward, unseeing, trying to will his breathing back to normal. He scrubs at his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Levi?"

Levi jumps.

Commander Smith kneels by his side. He carefully places a hand on Levi's shoulder, as if scared that his touch is unwelcome. "You were shaking."

Levi breathes in deeply, focusing on the here and the now; the blue of Erwin's eyes, the touch of his hand.

"Sorry," he mumbles, still rattled. "I just remembered something."

Commander Smith looks deeply pained. He offers his other hand to help Levi up and Levi gratefully accepts it. The commander stands by his side, just waiting for him to catch his breath.

"Sorry," Levi repeats. He looks down at the balcony floor and he sees that he had tipped the watering can over. Luckily, it was already empty. He bends over to pick it up, but Commander Smith beats him to it.

"I'll take this down to the shed. You can take a break," Commander Smith tells him.

Levi nods. He walks slowly, vaguely remembering the direction of his room.

\---

Mike looks up when Erwin finally arrives at the dining hall. Hange waves him over, pointing at the seat she reserved for him. "Hey Erwin! Over here!"

Erwin sits with them and checks around the table to see who is here for lunch. He then looks down at his plate and starts filling it, not even seeing what he is picking.

"You're looking really dejected," Hange comments quietly. "Something happen? Didn't you catch Mike fast enough for your standards?"

Mike gives Hange a quick side-eye.

Erwin picks at the food on his plate. "I might have done something awful, but I'd rather not discuss it over lunch."

"Oh yeah, Levi!" Hange exclaims, and for a moment, Erwin is filled with dread that Hange knew exactly what he had done.

"I just talked to him during training and I feel really bad. You know how Lady Clara was this super beautiful socialite and she was from a rich family, right? Well, it turns out Levi's not like her at all! He doesn't have a place to come home to if you kick him out," Hange says in a rush.

Erwin sighs. "The nobles feel threatened that we're keeping him here because he knows some things that would put a fair few of them in the dungeons. They feel that he could blab to the queen at any time and it puts them on edge."

"Argh! We're with the queen and we still have to play nice with those guys?" Hange asks, frustrated. Erwin feels bad that he is slowly tearing down her fantasy of an easier life after overthrowing the king.

Erwin twirls the fork in his hand. "We have a significant amount of power and more gold than any of them have. But they own the shops, the fields, the mines. They run schools, distribute food, and breed horses. If they want to, they can make life under Queen Historia's rule unbearable for everyone, enough to incite a rebellion. Yes, we still have to play nice, but for different reasons."

Hange bites into her bread with such viciousness that it sends a piece of it flying across the table and onto Armin's plate. "I really, really hate this."

Mike tilts his head in agreement.

Erwin agrees silently. The least he can do, he thinks, is to find a place for Levi himself, a place the wolves can't reach.


	9. Pockets and Lace

Erwin paces back in his office as he considers the chronology of his plans. Search for innovators to aid in modernizing their weaponry. Train Eren to harden his titan form at will. Go on an expedition and procure titans for Hange's research. Secure them in a safe area away from citizens. Train Eren to use his coordinate skill on research subjects. Coordinate with members of the Military Police and the Garrison for the operation. Procure the necessary supplies to retake Wall Maria. Get Eren to force the titans in Wall Maria out with his coordinate. Slaughter the titans that resist Eren's control. Retreat if Eren fails to use the coordinate. Retrain as necessary until success if achieved. Plug the hole in Wall Maria. Get the information from Eren's basement, find a use for it. Relocate refugees and rehabilitate the fields to ready the crops for consumption. Use it to further the crown's power, assume control of key areas of production. Test inventions. Use the successful ones in a short expedition. See if Eren's coordinate can force Annie out of her crystal cocoon. Get information, if she is released. Locate food and other resources beyond the Wall. Retake them if possible.

He shakes his head. No, the weapons should have someone else overseeing them. He didn't know how long retaking Wall Maria would take and he can't leave it once he starts. He wonders if he could spare Hange from the expedition and have her appoint Moblit as squad leader until her return. No, she needs to oversee Eren's training and the care of the research subjects. Armin Arlelt? The boy has proven himself as a scholar. Does he have the capacity to lead now? No, not yet. Historia, perhaps? With some guidance, she might be able to manage. There's still the matter of her guards. Connie and Sasha? Perhaps, but much like Armin, they still lack experience. Nile?

Erwin is startled by a knock on his door. "Who is it?"

"Levi."

Erwin keeps his mind heavy with his plans. When his mind is clear, it finds it way to Levi. "Enter."

Levi enters, looking much better than he did a few hours before. "I'm here to apologize for what happened earlier."

"It's not necessary."

Levi walks closer to him, close enough that Erwin can smell his perfume. Levi looks up at him and Erwin is struck by how short he is. He tries to ignore how fond he is of it.

"I have something else for you." Levi had something in his right fist, but Erwin cannot see what it is. Levi grabs him by his front shirt, locking eyes as he tucks his hand deep in Erwin's pocket and deposits whatever it was in his hand.

"What was it?" Erwin breathes.

Levi spreads his palm and touches Erwin's inner thigh through the cloth of his pocket. He withdraws his hand slowly, still locking eyes with Erwin, very aware that his touch must feel electric against Erwin's skin. "Why don't you reach in there and find out?'

Erwin looks away from Levi, but Levi does not stop looking at his face, his grip on Erwin's shirt unrelenting. Erwin reaches into his pocket and his fingers close around something soft, some kind of fabric. Lace. He pulls it out slowly and feels his blood rush south as he draws out Levi's white lace undergarment from his pocket. He locks eyes with Levi, and finds him smiling. 

"I saw you looking this morning."

Erwin tries to control his breathing, tries not to let his eyes travel down Levi's body, to his crotch, but it does, and it makes Levi's smile widen. He takes his free hand and lifts his skirt up one side, exposing inch after inch of his pale thighs until Erwin can see the soft swell of his right hip and buttocks, nothing underneath his dress. Levi cocks his head to one side, daring. He loosens his grip to take the buttons on Erwin's shirt. 

Erwin snaps out of it and stops Levi's hand. "I think you should leave."

The smile on Levi's face slips. He drops his skirt and turns around to leave. Only after he has closed the door, does Erwin realize that he is still holding Levi's undergarment.

\---

Levi softly curses out his frustration as soon as he leaves Erwin's office. He turns quickly, skirt flying, and finds the tall man Erwin chased earlier around the courtyard standing a few paces from him. Tall Man is staring at his skirt. Levi ignores him and heads for his chambers.

\---

"Erwin?"

Mike's voice. Erwin stuffs Levi's undergarments back into his pocket and tries not to look too rattled. "Come in."

Mike gives him a look amusement. "Does Levi really walk around without underwear or does he only do that around you?"

Erwin groans and runs a hand through his hair.

"Hange told me some stuff about it," Mike explains.

"Let's not talk about it right now. What did you want to tell me?"

Mike easily slips his serious face back on. "Some complaints against Darius Zackly. Apparently, it has gotten out that Darius is unjustly torturing the nobles in the dungeon and the relatives are outraged. They say their imprisonment is punishment enough. We have a whole stack of angry letter with the queen."

Erwin sighs. "Does Darius know?"

"We got him to give it a break. A bunch of MP's are brainstorming to justify his actions with interrogation tactics."

"Do you think they will buy it?"

Mike shrugs. "Do I look like I'm elite?"

Erwin gestures for Mike to follow him as he heads out. "We'll have to speak to Queen Historia and Reginald about what to do with the nobles in the future. Which ones will move on to a trial. Which ones will receive a pardon. I've given them a week to think on it, but we will have to consult with them right now. We can't afford to have their children resenting us. Not now when Her Majesty has barely ruled at all."

\---

Levi pauses on his way to his room when he finds the queen looking out of a balcony, dressed in her gown and looking morose. He makes his shoes click loudly against the floor, and it draws Queen Historia out of her thoughts.

"Your Majesty," Levi greets with a deep bow. "I'm sorry to disturb you."

Queen Historia greets with a small incline of her head. "Good afternoon. It's nothing, I was just thinking."

Levi hums thoughtfully. "I am Levi, by the way. Courtesan to the former King Fritz." He has not described himself with that word in years. Courtesan. It made his job sound refined, when it was anything but.

Queen Historia flushes anyway, despite his attempt to be discreet in front of the teenager queen. "Oh! It's very nice to meet you, Levi. Can I help you with anything?"

"I don't think I'm in the position to ask favors from the queen," Levi admits, surprised that she would even offer. "I was going to ask if you would like me to bring you anything. You seemed upset."

Queen Historia smiles. "It's nothing, really. I-"

She pauses and looks behind Levi. Levi turns around and finds Erwin, Mike, and Reginald staring at them both. Reginald clears his throat. "Your Majesty, might we speak in a private? A matter has arisen."

Queen Historia nods. She quietly excuses himself from Levi, but Levi's attention has left her. Levi watches as Erwin tries to ignore him. With Erwin's determination to look at Queen Historia and not Levi, and Levi's eyes following only Erwin, they fail to notice Reginald watching them suspiciously.


	10. Pardon

"They have been up there talking for hours now," Victoria comments as she places slices of lemon along the plate of chicken. "Do you think we should send their dinner up?"

Levi makes no comment as he continues peeling the oranges.

Geneva makes a show of rolling her eyes. "If they miss dinner, it serves them right. I heard one of the soldiers killed a noble down in the dungeons. They're trying to decide how to stop it from spreading or something."

Victoria tuts. "Not killed. Tortured. This is why soldiers shouldn't rule. These people keep using violence to get their way. Even the queen is a soldier. Reiss bloodline or not, she wasn't raised to be a lady or a ruler. What will become of us all in a few years?"

"The king and his court would have sacrificed the entire population of Wall Rose to titans if it meant saving their own hides," Levi comments coldly. "The soldiers of the corps face danger everyday to protect the rest of humanity. Or did you forget that fact?"

Victoria and Geneva share a look. Victoria returns to her task. Geneva replies, "Levi, you can't possibly prefer them to the king. They're throwing you out!"

He knows that, but the fact that the Survey Corps also saved humanity from the king is irrefutable. Wall Maria has fallen. What if tomorrow, Rose falls? Sina? He would rather have Queen Historia calling the shots than King Fritz, if the time ever comes. But just because he acknowledges they have goodness in them does not mean that he cannot resent them too for the position they have put them in.

"By the way," Geneva quips. "Have you...convinced the commander yet?"

Levi raises a brow. "He's very resistant."

Geneva giggles. "Mhm, I can still remember when the nobles would come knocking just to see you. Used to make me a bit jealous how popular you were. That commander must be something else to ignore you."

Victoria rolls her eyes at the ceiling. "Children, please, dinner won't cook itself."

Geneva returns to her duties while conversing with Levi. "You should have a backup plan. You know, Charlie used to like you. You should write him a letter. He's made a pretty big deal of himself since leaving the palace, nice house, good business with the shoemaking thing."

Victoria harrumphs her disapproval of the conversation as she slices bread with more force than necessary.

Charlie with the lovely wife and two kids, Levi remembers. Charlie used to loiter outside his chambers with gifts of sweets and alcohol. Levi accepted one once, out of curiosity, and gifted it to a member of the Military Police while she was visiting him. She fell asleep for an hour and nothing would wake her.

"Or Luke! I hear he likes boys." Geneva is always too comfortable with him, discussing his line of work as easily as commenting on the weather. Geneva was raised in a brothel just like him, but her mother fought tooth and nail to send her to an inn and be trained as a cook, even enduring beatings when she sent Geneva away instead of letting her work as a prostitute like the brothel keeper wanted. It paid off. Geneva got to see her mother every weekend, enjoying her retirement, gardening and looking after Geneva's firstborn son, a bastard from her short affair with a former stableboy. She was very proud of where she came from and it was the first story Levi heard from her. It made him wonder what his life would have been like, had his mother survived.

"Levi, would you call in Oscar? Have him send these up to the queen," Victoria says as she gestures towards the portions she has set aside. "And then bring Eddie and Luke in to bring these ones to the dining hall."

"Yeah, go get yourself some Luke." Geneva winks as he passes her.

"Good grief, Geneva! This is why you can't find a man who will marry you," Victoria admonishes as Levi leaves the room. "Do you want to end up like him?"

\---

Reginald lifts his spectacles from his face. He takes his time polishing them with a white handkerchief as the room settles. They had gone through the list of imprisoned nobles and had pardoned many of them after much debate. Five are still up in the air for planning the execution of innocent people under the orders of the king, but they are faced with the dilemma of involving the Military Police Brigade in the charges.

The wrinkles on Reginald's face deepens. "You're all soldiers within the same army. You know as well as I do that the Military Police stopped being a symbol for peace within the Walls years ago. They're all glorified assassins for the crown."

"Not all," Erwin clarifies. "But enough to affect the rest. We overthrew King Fritz because the corps, the garrison, and the brigade came together to put the queen on the throne. We can't continue on without full military support."

"You're telling me to pardon every single one of them?" Historia demands. She had little love from her mother, who was killed by the Military Police, but what of other mothers who were loved and missed? Fathers? Sons? Daughters? All of the men and women executed brutally through the years, should she forsake them?

"When I was young, my father told me his theory: that people became titans and the titans became the Walls. We know now that the first is possible, and the second is true, but back then, because of my foolishness, I told people of my father's thoughts. It was enough to get my father killed." Erwin stares right at Historia. "I wanted justice for him too, but justice can wait. The need to preserve and protect humankind is more immediate.

Reginald turns away. "That was King Uri's decree. He had it carried out with a heavy heart."

"Because he was a slave to the First King's Will," Erwin replies calmly. Reginald nods. Erwin turns to Historia, "And your sister Frieda was, too. They were both kind people who had the capacity to free us all from the fear of titans, but they didn't do it. Whatever the Reiss' family memories are, it is better for you not to have inherited them. The crown is no longer in the business of keeping humanity in the dark and altering their memories, true, but we still have some secrets to keep if we intend to move forward."

Historia's face is grim. "Then be honest with me. Would it be better for humanity if I pardon all of the nobles and the corrupt members of the Military Police Brigade?"

"Yes, but not without compensation," Erwin admits. "You have to remember that these soldiers swore to the king to follow his will. Most of them have killed innocent people under orders, but how do you differentiate obedience from corruption?"

Historia is silent.

The four of them startle when somebody knocks at the door.

"Pardon our interruption, Your Majesty," a young man's voice outside calls. "But we've brought dinner up."

"Enter," Reginald says. He turns to Erwin as two footmen enter, wheeling in their dinner. "Let's take a break, commander. Her Majesty is still young and growing. It would be unhealthy for her to skip a meal."

Erwin stands quietly to address the two as they transfer trays and plates to their table. "Leave immediately after you've arranged dinner and return to clean up only when I call you, is that clear?"

They both nod, slightly intimidated by the order. "Yes, commander."

"Commander," Historia calls. She is ignoring her plate in favor of the pardons he has written for her over the course of their meeting. "If you want me to get started on signing these pardons, I'll need a pen."

Erwin shifts in his pocket for a pen and the room stops momentarily when a slip of white lace falls from his pocket onto his boot.

The two footmen stare at it in confusion, until comprehension dawns on their face. Historia's face is unreadable. Across the table, Mike's nostrils are flaring, almost as if he is holding in his laughter. Reginald is the first to regain his composure. "We can get the rest of the plates, Oscar, Eddie. Thank you. You may go."

Oscar and Eddie awkwardly hurry out of the room, looking at everything except Erwin.

"I think, commander," Reginald says lightly as Erwin quickly grabs the undergarment and puts it away. Reginald takes something from his coat pocket. "That the queen would prefer to take my pen."

Historia nods, accepting it. Erwin excuses himself from the room.


	11. A Place the Wolves Can't Reach

Erwin needs to cool his head. He paces the hallway just outside of the meeting room, looking around in case anyone passes. The last thing he wants is to lose all credibility. He knows that Mike will keep his secrets, no matter what they are, and Historia has trusted him enough to bring her this far, but where will Reginald stand if he is involved in a scandal? He knows that Reginald has served four generations of rulers--King Uri, Queen Frieda, King Fritz, and now Queen Historia. He has kept everyone's secrets; a man loyal to a fault. But does Erwin have his loyalty?

"It was yours, wasn't it?" a voice takes him out of his thoughts.

"And if it was?" Levi's voice, challenging.

"You don't have anything under there, do you?" another voice asks.

He hears the sharp slap of a hand. "Fuck off, Luke!"

Laughter. "You think you're still worth anything to anyone, huh?" Someone stumbles. Footsteps. Someone whistles. The sound of fabric ripping. Catcalls. Levi's frustrated growl. "What are you so proud about, slut? What? You don't like that word? Isn't that what you are, walking around like this so the commander will fuck you? What, is he a faggot like you and the king?"

More laughter. "You're even trying to jump on Luke here?"

"He'll fuck anyone, I'm telling you." The sound of a back hitting a wall.

"You piece of shit! You're the one who tried to corner me!" Levi hisses. A slap rings through the air.

Erwin hurries to the end of the hallway, turn a corner and finds them just as Levi takes a swing at Oscar's head and Eddie catches his arm. Luke, Erwin supposes, is the first to look up and catch sight of him.

"Commander!" Luke yelps in surprise. He takes a step back from the others.

Eddie drops Levi's arm, but Levi catches everyone by surprises. Instead of backing down, he connects his fist with Oscar's jaw, the sound of it deafening in the silence, sending the footman falling to the floor in shock. Levi is breathing heavily, glaring down at Oscar, and then at Eddie and Luke, as if daring them to come at him.

"That is enough," Erwin states firmly. He walks over and grabs Oscar by the arm, setting him up on his feet with little care. He turns to look at everyone and finds that Levi is looking him in the eye, as if daring him to say something terrible to him too. He turns to address the three footmen. "You three, down to the dining hall. I'm sure the maids will need your help in cleaning up. We will speak of this afterwards."

The three quietly excuse themselves, Oscar still nursing his jaw. Erwin catches him shoot Levi a look of pure loathing, and Levi returns it in equal measure.

"Levi."

"What?"

Erwin holds up a placating hand and Levi relaxes minutely. He looks around and spots the library close by. He invites Levi to follow him. "I don't think anyone is in here at the moment. There is a reading room within where we can discuss something in private."

"I'm familiar with the reading room," Levi informs him coldly. "The king didn't confine me in my bedchambers."

"Of course," Erwin replies. "I didn't mean to imply-"

"Erwin, just shut it."

Erwin decides to take Levi's advice. He leads the way to the small reading room, decorated wall-to-wall with murals of the land beyond the Walls. Erwin supposes that the artist must have been a member of the royal family; no ordinary citizen could have afforded an expedition beyond the walls just to take in the scenery and paint. Erwin moves to light the lamps. When the room is filled with a soft glow, he settles into a dark red armchair and offers Levi the one opposite. Levi seats himself and that is when Erwin notices the tear in his dress, along the side stitches, where the blouse and the skirt met, large enough for Erwin to see midway down his side to his upper thighs revealing that he is indeed still wearing nothing underneath it. Erwin urges himself to focus on Levi's face.

Levi huffs and covers it with his right arm. "Like what you see?"

Erwin sighs. "Levi, I have no interest in you."

Levi looks at him as if he knows that Erwin is lying.

"I heard what happened out there in the hall. Oscar, Eddie, and Luke will be punished accordingly. I will consult with the butler to see if what occurred can be used as grounds for their termination. I just want to assure you that it won't go unpunished."

Levi gazes over a lamp indifferently. "I don't care. I can handle it. I would've handled it if you hadn't shown up."

Erwin doubts that. He does not imagine that prostitutes get much close combat practice. "Another thing. You can stop being concerned for your future. I've written some letters and I found a place for you in Sina, in the Karanese District."

Levi scoffs. "The place attacked by the Female Titan?"

"It's perfectly safe," Erwin assures him. "And it will be full of Survey Corps members. You're familiar with the goal, right? To retake Wall Maria. It is the route we're taking since the gates of Trost are still damaged. You will be safe from titans."

"Did you plan to place me there so that I can be close to you?"

Yes, Erwin wants to answer. But not for the reasons Levi imagines. When he sent a letter to Nile, asking him to find a secure place near the barracks in the Karanese district, it was because he felt that if anything happened to Levi, the news of it would reach him faster, than if he were to set Levi up within the capital and leave him defenseless when the Survey Corps leaves the castle en masse for Wall Maria.

"Because you will be well-protected there," Erwin clarifies. "So you can stop trying to ensure a place here in the castle. I'm not sending you away with nothing. You will have a place to sleep in and a job to do, if it's to your liking."

"And what job is that?"

"A tailor's assistant. He makes uniforms for the Survey Corps and his assistant has recently moved away to be with her husband and his family in the Orvud district," Erwin replies. "He's a kind man and employer."

Erwin's hands move over the patch on his jacket, the intertwined wings that symbolize the freedom from titans that the Survey Corps aspire to. "She embroiders these herself. There are several spare patches for new uniforms and recruits, but we'll need more in the next few years when our numbers increase. No matter how humanity fears the titans and journeying out of the Walls, there never seems to run out of people who will offer their hearts and lives to the cause. She offered to teach her replacement. You might even learn a new trade."

Levi thinks of his mother, a needle in her hand, embroidering his name on a worn little scarf. He looks away from Erwin. "I don't care for it."

"Just consider it. This way you don't have to convince yourself that you have to seduce me. You will leave the castle, Levi," Erwin tells him firmly. He takes Levi's undergarment from his pocket and throws it onto Levi's lap. "This should be the last incident between us. I expect you to prepare for your departure in the following days. The king's gifts are yours to do with as you please. Sell them, give them, throw them away. In six days, I expect no more trace of you ever being here."

 Levi stands and Erwin rises to his feet. He carefully removes his jacket and places it over Levi's shoulders. Levi looks at him curiously.

"It would be inappropriate for you to walk around like that," Erwin mumbles.

Levi's fingers ghost over the symbol in his front pocket, before pulling the jacket by the lapels and closing it around himself. He looks up at Erwin. "You know, people will think we've done something if I walk around with your jacket around me like this. You're afraid for your reputation, right?"

Erwin shrugs. "I'll walk you to your room and explain then, if we come across someone."

Levi turns and leads the way, Erwin following a step behind. Blessedly, their long walk to Levi's chambers is uninterrupted. They approach the door and Levi slips Erwin's jacket from his shoulders. "Here. Thanks."

Erwin bends forward to take it. He is frozen when Levi takes his cheek into his hand and rises to the tips of his toes, pressing a close-mouthed lingering kiss against his lips, so soft and fleeting that it warms Erwin to his fingertips and leaves him cold all at once.

"Levi," he starts to admonish.

Levi takes the knob and opens his chamber door. He leans against it slightly. "You can join me if you want. I can keep your secret."

Erwin wills himself to breathe. "Stop this. I already-"

"I know," Levi cuts in. "You're giving me a quiet life in Karanese. Maybe I don't want that. Maybe I just want you. Have you considered that, commander?"

Levi opens the door wider. Erwin tells himself to leave but he is frozen on the spot; Levi is looking at him with those dark eyes and he is willing, so willing to give Erwin things he has not allowed himself to have for a long time.

"Well?"

"Erwin!" They both turn to see Mike approaching them, Levi moving a few steps within his chambers to hide the state of his dress.

"Mike? What is it?"

"The queen wants you to come back and have dinner before it gets cold," Mike informs him. He catches sight of Levi and nods to acknowledge him. Erwin can only guess what if running through his mind.

"We'll be leaving now," Erwin tells Levi. He walks with Mike, a bit faster than his regular pace. Behind him, Levi's door closes with a sharp snap.


End file.
